


Just in Time (#126 Office hours)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [30]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time (#126 Office hours)

Ian kept one eye on the clock, the other on his task. Charlie's office hours began in five minutes and he had orders to be done by then.

Ian slouched and tilted his head, pulling more of Charlie's cock into his throat. It would be easier if he could use his hands but those were still clasped behind his back.

He could feel drool run down his chin but there was no time to stop now. He could hear desperate students testing the door.

Charlie thrust lightly. Ian sucked harder, his nose against Charlie's stomach.

Just in time, Charlie came.


End file.
